Benutzer:Sayuri347
Über mich 1.) Dein Name: Ähh…Vero? 2.) Geburtstag: 3.1.2000 3.) Nickname: Kannst du nicht lesen? 4.) Welches Parfüm benutzt du:äh keins 5.) Lieblings Shampoo: Kirschblüten 6.)Lieblingsfarbe: Narzissengelb 7.) Beste Freunde: Angi (Christy2345) , Ruffy,Kathi,Lena,Rita,Pat 8.) Kleine Beschreibung der Person: Mhmm... ausgeflippt, verrückt,offen,gute freundin 9.) Beruf: ich geh noch zur schule, was mich langsam aber sicher umbringt 10.) Tiere: einen vollsüßen kater namens jimmy 11.) Wann hast Du das letzte mal geduscht: vor ner halben stunde 12.) Welche Farben hat die Hose, die Du gerade trägst: jeansblau 13.)Lieblingsmusikrichtung: rock,pop,anime-songs,nightcore 14.) Hobbies: Lesen, Buch schreiben, mangas lesen, den ganzen tag am compi verbringen 15.) Traumauto: ein gelbes, dann kann ich dauernd leute schlagen^^ 16.) Raucher oder Nichtraucher: Nichtraucher 17.) Zahnpasta: meridol oder elmexx 18.) Lieblingsessen: musaka,gröstl,zwiebelrostbraten, jegliche arten von desserts 19.) Wohnst Du mit Deinen Eltern zusammen: Jup 20.) Lieblingseiscrem: straciatella,erdbeer und grüner apfel 21.) Lieblingsgetränk: sprite 22.) Wann gehst Du ins Bett: nicht vor mitternacht 23.) Lieblingsschuhe: stiefel ;D 24.) Lieblingssong: viel zu viele, aber ich liebe „diamonds are forever“ von the cab 25.)Lieblingswebseite: youtube und topmodel 26.) Lieblingsfach in der Schule: deutsch,latein 27.) Das Fach das Du am meisten ha??t: MATHE!!!! 28.) Liebster Sport, den Du ansiehst: ich guck keinen sport 29.) Schrecklichste oder nervendste Person die du kennst: bertan ö. und cesar a. 30.) Lieblingsurlaubsziel: sehr schwer…JAPAN! 31.) Piercing oder Tattos: NIX 32.) Vollmilch oder Haltbare: Vollmilch 33.) Single oder Vergriffen: singel (forever alone ;( ) 34.) Einfach oder Kompliziert: Kompliziert definitiv!! 35.) Gesetz oder Anarchie: was zum teufel ist das zweite?!? 36.) Schreiben oder lesen: BEIDES!!! 37.) Sonnenaufgang oder -untergang: Untergang 38.) Bist du für Se/x vor der Ehe: was sind das für fragen ??? 39.) Spät aufstehen oder spät wach werden: Beides *gähn* 40.) Was ist romantischer, baden oder duschen: Baden rosen 41.) Leder oder eine gestrickte Geldbörse: gestrickt (Tiermörder-.-) 42.) Was kommt zuerst, Arbeit oder Vergnügen: Vergnügen 43.) Smaragd oder Rubin: Rubin 44.) Restaurant mit Kerzenlicht oder Picknick im Mondlicht: Picknick im Mondlicht *_* 45.) Links oder Rechts: Rechts 46.) Vanille- oder Schokolade-Eiscrem: SCHOKO 47.) Robert Pattinson oder Taylor Lautner: Taylor Lautner 48.) Bohnen,Linsen oder Erbsen: LINSEN! 49.) Katze oder Hund: Katze „miau“ 50.) Halbleer oder halbvoll: Halbvoll 51.) Senf oder Ketchup: Ketchup 52.) Tageszeitung oder Magazin: Magazin 53.) Sandalen oder Turnschuhe: Sandalen 54.) Warst Du jemals Opfer eines Verbrechens: Mhmm... Nö 55.) Umarmen oder küssen: als erstes die umarmung dann das küsschen ;** 56.) Körpergrösse: 1,43 *in den Tod wein* 57.) Schuhgröße: 35 (eine Größe noch, dann passen mir die Absatzschuhe meiner Mum) 58.) Haarfarbe/ -Länge: Haarfarbe: hasselnussbraun mit hellbraunen Strähnen, bis zu den Schulterblättern 59.) Augenfarbe: Blau 60.) Gewicht: 33 kg (ich kann so viel essen, wie ich viel, ich nehm nicht zu O.o) 61.) Deine Definition von Liebe: existiert nur in Anime und Mangas 62.) Geschwister: 1 älterer Bruder 63.) Wenn ich 3 Wünsche hätte: 1. Weltfrieden 2. Kekse 3. mehr wüsche 64.) Lieblingsabkürzung: ich HA.SSE Abkürzungen!!! 65.) Lieblingszahl: hab keine 66.) Das romantischste was Dir je passiert ist: nichts…. 67.) StarWars oder StarTrek: Star Wars (ich kauf mir auf der nächsten comicmesse ein r2-d2 kuscheltier^^) 68.) Welches Lied hörst Du gerade: Heart of the Marionette 69.) Alter: Wieso kommt die Frage erst jetzt, du hast doch eh schon mein Geburtsdatum!?! 13 70.) Was ist direkt neben Dir: Maus 71.) Welche Farbe hat Dein Computertisch: Braun (holz) 72.) Was sind die letzten 4 Ziffern Deiner Telefonnummer: 4800 73.) Duplo: Die wahrscheinlich längste Praline der Welt! 74.) Was ist Dein Lieblingsradiosender: hör kein Radio 75.) Was sind die seltsamsten Namen die du je gehört hast: Der Nachname Sauschädel XDD 76.) Letzter Film den Du gesehen hast (im Kino): Schei.ss auf Kino, ich hab movie2k!! 77.) Wenn Du eine Kreide wärst, welche Farbe wärst Du: gelb 78.) Wo willst Du Deine Flitterwochen verbringen: Frankreich? England? 79.) Wen willst Du zur Zeit heiraten und mit ihm den Rest Deines Lebens verbringen: Sanji aus One Piece!!! <333333 80.) Letztes Buch, das Du gelesen hast: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire abgeschlossen, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phönics begonnen(vor ner Woche…) 81.) Hast Du einen Pager (Quix, Scall,...) : Was ist das? 82.) Hast Du eine Lava Lampe: nö…. 83.) Wieviele Leute sind auf Deiner Buddy Liste: ich habe absolut keine Ahnung,was das ist! 84.) Wie ist das Wetter gerade: Es ist Nacht. 85.) Was hast Du letzte Nacht gemacht: Compi und gepennt 86.) Letzte Person, mit der Du telefoniert hast: Christy2345 87.) Mit wem redest Du gerade online: keinem 88.) Wie ist Dein Name rückwärts: Orev (ein Buchstabe ändern, dann wird’s Oreo!!!) 89.) Was hast Du als Computerhintergrund: 50.000 One Piece Bilder, die innerhalb von 10 Sekunden abwechseln :P 90.) Worauf schaust du beim anderen Geschlecht zuerst: Augen und Haare 91.) Was machst Du morgen: Ausschlafen und Compi 92.) Wen bewunderst Du am meisten: MANGAKA!!!! 93.) ?: Danke für diese sehr wichtige Information, ich werde das gleich in meinem Buch für die Nachwelt schreiben… 94.) Wie viele CDs hast Du: keine, die ich mir noch anhör 95.) Was war die letzte CD, die Du gekauft hast: Das ist mindestens 2 Jahre her 96.) Was ist zur Zeit Dein Lieblingslied: Heart of the Marionette und Promise 97.) Soda: nix dagegen 98.) Cola oder Pepsi: Cola! 99.) Wieviele Kinder willst Du mal: höchstens 2 100.) Wieviele Jungs/Mädchen: 1 / 1 101.) Warst Du jemals verliebt: nur unglücklich (forever alone) 102.) Wann hast Du das letzte mal geweint: bei promise, der song ist so toll 103.) Was ist das erste, an das Du Dich in Deinem Leben erinnerst: NIX 104.) In wen warst Du zuletzt verliebt: Das geht dich gar nichts an. 105.) Bist du zur Zeit verliebt: Ja 106.) In wen bist Du zur Zeit verliebt: Kein Kommentar 107.) Wie fühlst Du Dich im Moment: genervt -.- 108.) Was denkst Du gerade: Wieviele Fragen kommen denn da noch? 109.) Wer ist Dein bester Online-Freund: alle aus meinem Op-RPG 110.) Glaubst Du an Liebe auf den ersten Blick: Ja… 111.) Glaubst du an Gott: denke schon 112.) Was isst Du normalerweise zum Frühstück: fast nichts…! 113.) Stehst du auf Blind-Dates: nein -.- 114.) Was ist Deine Lieblings-Fernsehsendung: Animes!!! 115.) Was ist dein Lieblingsfilm: Harry Potter!!!! 116.) Was ist die beste CD, die Du hast: ich hab keine CDs. 117.) Was ist die peinlichste CD, die Du hast: Das willste gar nicht wissen 118.) Wer ist die intelligenteste Person, die Du kennst: Kathi 119.) Wer ist die coolste Person, die Du kennst: ICH!!! Nein… scherz 120.) Wer ist die düm/mste Person, die Du kennst: Bertan und Cesar 121.) Wer ist die lustigste Person, die Du kennst: allle meine freundinnen, nur wer verrückt ist, darf in meinen freundeskreis XD 122.) Was ist dein Lieblingsland: Österreich und Japan! 123.) Glaubst Du an Wunder:...vielleicht 124.) Mit wievielen Kissen schläfst Du: mindestens 5 125.) Was ist Dein Lieblingsparfum am Mann?: keine ahnung 126.) Was ist das schlimmste Gefühl: Schmerz…Traurigkeit 127.) Was ist das schönste Gefühl: Wenn ich meine Freunde sehe 128.) Was sind Deine Lieblings-Namen (Jungs): Sanji<3333 129.) Was sind Deine Lieblings-Namen (Mädels): Lucy, Sayuri 130.) Wer war die erste Person, in die Du verliebt warst: …SANJI!!! 131.) Was ist alles unter Deinem Bett: ein sofa, ein regal, viel zu viel kram 132.) Wie war Dein Wochenende: Schlafen, aufwachen, schlafen, aufwachen, schlafen, Montag. 133.) Dein Lieblingssport: Tanzen 134.) Was ist das schönste, was Du je gesehen hast: Eine 10-stöckige Torte… 135.) Das erste, an was Du denkst wenn du folgende Wörter hörst... - Schule: FERIEN!!! Talkshows: Helfen beim einschlafen. - Shopping: ich bin dabei, wenn ich noch Kohle hätte-.- - Friends: I <3 U - Chocolate: Toffifee - Winnie the Pooh: Zu alt!!! - Tag oder Nacht: Nacht - Winter oder Sommer: Frühling! 136.) Wer ist Dein Lieblingsschauspieler: Emma Watson!!! 137.) Lieblingsfilmzitat: Team Jacob…B*tch! 138.) Wieviele Fragen in diesem Text sind sinnlos: viel zu viele!!! 139.) Hast du schon mal mit einem Jungen/Mädchen geschlafen: ich bin 13!!! 140.) Glaubst du an ein Leben nach dem Tod: ich hoffs 141.) Wer ist die hässlichste Person die Du kennst: Das darf ich guten gründen nicht verraten 142.) Was ist Dein Lieblingsschulfach: die frage hatten wir doch schon! 143.) Was ist Deine Lieblingsmarke: Wovon? 144.) Auf wie vielen Konzerten warst Du bist jetzt: Bin zu faul um zu zählen 145.) Das letzte Konzert auf dem Du warst: 80er Jahre glaub ich 146.) Deine Lieblingsblume: Narzisse,Lilie 147.) Was ist Dein Lieblingstier: MIAU 148.) Was trägst du beim schlafen: top und Leggins 149.) Von wem hast du die letzte sms bekommen: Mein Handy is grad kaputt-.- 150.) Wie fandest du die Umfrage: soll des’n scherz sein ?? viel zu viele fr